wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Void Walkers
The Void Walkers are an Ultima Founding Successor Chapter of the famed Raven Guard, comprised entirely of newly revealed Primaris Space Marines. The Void Walkers Chapter was founded in response to the creation of the Great Rift in 999.M41, serving within the legions of the Unnumbered Sons. They began their first combat action, as a Chapter, in 111.M42 in the Kaladin System to relieve the besieged capital world of Ardialan. There they continue to fight an ongoing action against a Chaos invasion of an Iron Warriors Grand Company under Warsmith Khazor. Chapter History Indomitus Crusade Deployment to Kaladin Chapter Home World The Void Walkers did not receive a home world during their founding due to the expedient nature of their creation and deployment to the Kaladin System. Though they do not claim a homeworld of their own, Ardialan may become theirs if they successfully defend it. For now, they remain a fleet-based Chapter. Fortress-Monastery The Shrouded Blade is the home of the Void Walkers current fortress-monastery, also serving as the 1st Company’s flagship and deployment vessel. It has a noticeable sleeker profile compared to that of other ships of her class, especially serving as a fortress-monastery. Chapter Culture The Void Walkers Chapter prides itself on covert operations and immediate overwhelming firepower. Marksmanship is the most valued trait within the Chapter with stealth ability a close second. The best marksmen of the Chapter are easily identifiable with red stripes across their preferred ranged weapon. Only one within each company is permitted the Company's Honor mark. Individuals who show innate ability in stealth and pass the Shadow Trials are awarded with the Raven’s Shroud, an electronic hood that surrounds their helm and further encrypts their vox transmissions and other sensitive tactical data. It replaces the Omni-Scrambler allowing for a sleeker profile and room for additional wargear. Many battle-brothers who pass the Shadow Trials go on to become Strike Force Astartes. Notable Campaigns * Kaladin Chapter Organization The Void Walkers do not adhere strongly to the ''Codex Astartes'' and have adapted their organization to meet the requirements of the Kaladin Campaign. Their heavy reliance of guerrilla tactics, covert operations, and espionage have increased the need for more Vanguard Marines to be fielded to the point that the 6th-10th Companies have been formed into complete Vanguard Companies led by Commander Falkshear of the 6th Company. The rank of Commander also serves as the Chapter’s second-in-command. With this atypical formation and hierarchy, the Void Walkers are able to move more freely about in an engagement area with the Battleline Companies providing the armored fist to the Vanguard’s hidden blade. Specialist Ranks * Commander: '''Strike Team Commander (STC) or simply 'Commander' commands the Strike Teams of the Void Walkers Chapter. He is appointed by the Chapter Master who chooses between the nine Company Captains. Once the Captain is chosen, he serves as the Commander for as long as he lives. After his death, the Chapter Master selects a new Commander. The Commander does not lead the Strike Teams directly but can command the entirety of the teams in a Strike Detachment (SD) in dire situations. * '''Shade: '''Strike Team Lieutenants (STL) or 'Shades' lead Strike Teams of thirty Astartes each. Usually only one team is deployed at a time but the Void Walkers retain the ability to launch several Strike Forces (SF) of multiple teams. Shades are chosen from among the best veteran Operatives within the Strike Teams. They are also required to have passed the Shadow Trials or have received the Company's Honor mark for consideration. * '''Operative: Strike Team Astartes (STA) or Operatives are chosen from among the most elite Vanguard Marines. Only Strike Team Sergeants may make recommendations for elevation into the Strike Teams. If the individual receives approval from the Strike Team Commander, he is brought into the Strike Teams. The newly elevated Strike Team Initiate must then audition for a position with an active Strike team. If they should succeed, they are awarded the Ebony Raiment, a specially designed Phobos pattern armor for the Void Walkers, and join the most elite group of Astartes within the Chapter. Specialist Formations * Strike Team: 'A specialist squad of thirty Astartes drawn from each of the ten companies to serve in a more clandestine capacity. They are led by a Strike Team Sergeant and accompanied by two Helix Adepts as well as a Vanguard Librarian for extended raids into Chaos controlled areas. Their missions usually require them to undertake extended sortie's into enemy territory or on enemy controlled ships. They are the Void Walkers final world in stealth as there is no other unit in the chapter that can rival them. Squad composition usually includes; 1 Strike Team Lieutenants (Shade), 1 Vanguard Librarian, 2 Helix Adepts, 4 Eliminators. 5 Intercessors, 5 Hellblasters, 5 Infiltrators, 3 Suppressors, 4 Reivers. This the typical squad layout but it is subject to change depending on the nature of the mission. * '''Red Walkers: '''A dedicated squad of 8th Company Reivers that carry no ranged weapons, but instead carry two combat knives into battle. They adopt the teachings of Kova Mont their captain who champions melee combat over ranged warfare unlike the rest of the Chapter. To supplement their combat doctrine they have adopted the use of Mark X Gravis armor of the Inceptor squads instead of their normal stripped down armor. Order of Battle Headquarters Companies Gene-Seed Primarch's Curse: Lure of the Shadows Although the Void Walkers are a Raven Guard Successor Chapter, a casual observer would not be able to tell that they were with their pallid skin, dark eyes and hair being the only thing to give them away. Though their combat tactics are just as recognizable as their appearance, the reclusive demeanor of their progenitors is curiously absent. Many among the Chapter eschew frontline tactics but understand its necessity and will adopt a direct action doctrine if it better serves the mission. Combat Doctrine The Void Walkers prefer to observe their enemy closely and for extended periods of time before making any engagement decisions. The Battleline Companies favor direct engagements to free up their Vanguard counterparts operation parameters. This allows the Battleline to act as an anchor or wall and for the Vanguard to steer their enemy into the awaiting guns of their brothers. Astartes of the Void Walkers favor ranged warfare in combat while using melee as needed instead of seeking it out. This is evident in their chosen style of wargear with emphasis on maximum effective range rather than stopping power and with Veterans, Sergeants, and Captains favoring only combat knives for melee weapons. The only exception to this rule is the 8th Company Captain, Kova Mont. He relishes in close combat engagements with his relic thunderhammer, championing the duel as the ultimate level of fighting one's foe. Several other Astartes have come to accept this mentality as well, especially within the 8th Company. Captain Mont has gone on to create small specialist squads of melee oriented Astartes into the Red Walkers. Chapter Beliefs Notable Members *'Alphard - Chapter Master, 1st Company Captain *'Bardon Sorthandir' - 3rd Company Captain *'Alric Falkshear' - 6th Company Captain *'Kova Mont' - 8th Company Captain Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Void Walkers Chapter primary wear dark beige power armour with the exception of the backpack, helmet, shoulder pauldrons, cuisses (elbow guards), vambraces (forearm armour), and poleyns (knee guards). The gauntlet is bone-colored. The trim on the right pauldron is crimson while the trim of the left denotes status; black for battle-brother, crimson for veteran. Like their genetic forebears, the Void Walkers do not utilise the standard Codex Astartes-proscribed markings to identify themselves. The Chapter utilises various helmet colourations to identify a battle-brother's designated squad specialty: Tactical (Black Helm; Bone Faceplate), Assault (Black Helm; Maroon Faceplate), Vanguard (Black Helm; Black Faceplate), and Veteran (Black Helm; Bone Faceplate with a red stripe under the right eye lens). Librarians can be identified by blue armour with bone coloured faceplate and gauntlets. Techmarines can be identified by their maroon colour armour. Chapter Badge Chapter Fleet *''Shrouded Blade'' (Battle Barge): Flagship and mobile fortress-monastery of the Void Walkers Chapter. *''Illuminator'' (Battle Barge): 3rd Company *''Nightshade'' (Strike Cruiser): 6th Company *''Red Hammer'' (Strike Cruiser): 8th Company Chapter Relics * Raven’s Shroud: '''A durable metal mesh hood of a non-reflective material with additional built in encryption and scrambling technologies for extended reconnaissance missions. This device replaces the Omni-Scrambler allowing for a sleeker profile and more room for additional wargear. Awarded to Void Walkers who have passed the Shadow Trials. * '''Ebony Raiment: '''Heavily customized Mark X Phobos Armour designed for Void Walker Strike Teams * '''Shadow-Cloth: '''Awarded to Void Walker Strike Team Lieutenants. Serves as an easy rank identifier amongst Strike Teams. Each Lieutenant creates his own symbol to put on the hardened leather fauld armour to mark himself apart from his fellow STLs. * '''Justice Deathwatch Service With the Void Walkers Chapter being so relatively young and their immediate deployment to the Kaladin System after the Indomitus Crusade, they have only sent one member to the Deathwatch. After experiencing Xenos for the first time during the Crusade, the Void Walkers realized how truly inexperienced they truly were compared to the rest of the Adeptus Astartes Chapters and sent Lieutenant Aedmon Warrik of the Void Walker Strike Teams to gain valuable first-hand experience with their alien enemies. * Lieutenant Aedmon Warrik Relations Allies *'Raven Guard Chapter' *'Raptors Chapter' *[[Exercitus Imperialis|'Exercitus Imperialis']] *'Chogorian Outriders' *'House Acheron' *'Kaladin Mechanicus' *'Ardialan Rangers' *'Legio Arcanum' Enemies *'Iron Warriors Legion' *'Dark Mechanicum' *'Hive Fleet Leviathan' Notable Quotes By the Void Walkers About the Void Walkers Feel free to add your own Category:Fleet-Based Chapters Category:Imperium Category:Raven Guard Successors Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Ultima Founding